Falling Through Darkness
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: "Her destiny is dark…" says the boy with pale eyes. "You cannot stop her whirlwind of anger" he pulls out a kunai, pointing it at the girl. "Prepare to die" a psychotic laugh erupts from the girl. Gaara/oc
1. Chapter 1

"**Her destiny is dark…" says the boy with pale eyes. "You cannot stop her whirlwind of anger" he pulls out a kunai, pointing it at the girl. "Prepare to die" a psychotic laugh erupts from the girl.**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 1, chains~

A blond headed boy, hid behind the large oak tree. Masking his chakra, he crouched closer down to the ground. Streaks of dirt mixed with sweat covered his face and body. He is panting hard, making sure to stay hidden. "I'm in position…" he whispers through the small, silver headset. "What now Kakashi-sensei?" he asks.

"Stay hidden for now, Naruto, you never know when the security will show up and attack. Stay on guard" commands his sensei.

Naruto nods his head, his blond hair just managing to cling onto his scalp. His accelerating heartbeat began to slowly fall in speed. More sweat drips down the side of his face. "Naruto, there is an opening close by you." says a female voice.

Naruto's ears perked up "where, Sakura?" he asks, quietly looking round the tree, searching the large rundown building that stood in front of him.

"Look to your right, there is a dip in the ground where a door is" explained Sakura "it looks to be open too" she adds.

"Good job Sakura. Naruto, can you get over there?" asks Kakashi's voice.

Naruto's eyes skim over the land. "Yeah, there's no one there." he says.

"Good, Sakura, Naruto get over there quickly. I'll meet you there" Kakashi orders "be careful" he adds.

Naruto nods silently, before surveying the area once more. When he thought it was right, he bolted into the open, darting across the open area and came to a sudden halt when he came to the dip in the ground.

And as predicted, Sakura was already there. Her pink bags handing loosely from her head. She too was sweating and dirty. "Good, you made it" said a voice from behind the two. They both look round, recognising the same silver haired man from before. "Now, can you get the door open?" he asks, nodding in the direction of the dip.

Sakura nods her head "yeah, it's just a door with cover up over it. So I can manage to open it" she nods, before bending down to the door, covered in grass. She pokes her fingers through the gap left in the ground, and slowly begins to pull it up.

Once it was up, she pulls it so it'll stay without collapsing in. "What now?" Naruto asks, turning to the silver haired man.

"We go in, we have to find the scroll" Kakashi says, already entering the tunnel that led under ground. Sakura and Naruto exchange weary glances, but soon follow in.

* * *

The trio silently as possible, made their way down the long and dark corridor. Sakura shivered "it's freezing…" she whispered to herself, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Naruto nods in agreement. "Stick together" Kakashi calls back.

They continue to walk through the blissful darkness. Sakura looked around frantically, as if searching for a source of light. Naruto kept focused by staring straight ahead. Kakashi glanced around, his hand inching closer and closer to his holster, as if expecting an attack.

There is a jingling noise heard from down the corridor. It was as if something had been scraping across the ground and had clashed with something. The trio exchanged glances. "What was that?" Sakura asks, moving slightly closer to Naruto.

"I don't know…" Naruto says, listening even closer to the sound. He jumped when he heard the voice of someone coughing…violently. Sakura's medic nin instincts kicked in.

"That doesn't sound too good" she comments "do you think we should investigate?" she asks, turning toward Kakashi.

Kakashi nods "you two go investigate, I'll look around for that scroll" he says, taking off running in the opposite direction.

Naruto and Sakura turn to each other, nodding, before taking off at full speed toward the source of the noise.

* * *

They had reached a door at the end of the dark tunnel. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the door. "Can you…feel that?" he asks.

Sakura gulps, but nods "chakra…" she mumbles. "_Lots_ of chakra."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" he asks himself, before practically kicking the door down.

Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth, holding both her scream and puke in. Her eyes grew wide with disgust and fear. Naruto stared in absolute shock, his mouth slightly hanging open. But his nose wrinkled with the vomiting smell.

There was a girl, chained to the wall. Chains ripped through her skin and kept a tight hold on her. The girls naked body hung limply and unmoving against the cold wall. More chains were wound round her neck, ripping into her skin, other chains were wound right up her arms, legs and stomach. Her limp figure was thin and unhealthy. It had already started to go a greyish colour.

"Is she…?" Naruto asks, not removing his eyes from the girl. But even now, you couldn't tell it was a boy, apart from the revealing genetics.

Sakura shakes her head "I don't…think so…" before she knew it, she had already began to walk into the room. She was overcome by the sickening smell of death, lingering in the air. But as she neared the girl, the smell become much, much more intense. Maybe she was dead after all… When Sakura was in arms reach of the girl, she stopped. Debating whether to go on with this or not/

"What is it?" Naruto asked, walking up behind her.

Sakura shook her head "nothing…" she mumbled. Sakura bent down, face to face with the girl. "Her eyes are closed," she says. Her brow arching upward. "Maybe she's d-"

The girls head lifted upward. Amber eyes half lidded. "She's…alive!" Naruto gasped.

**

* * *

**

I know you may not like it, but please review me and tell me what you think! If you think it's good and I should continue, or if it's bad and I should stop, but please, PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared at the unconscious girl, laid down on the white hospital bed. She felt her heart beat fast and unevenly. Naruto and Sakura had contacted Kakashi through the headset a few days ago, saying that they had to leave immediately. He had insisted that Naruto go along with him, while Sakura took the girl to the hospital. It was a few days later that Naruto and Kakashi had came back, beaten and bloody, but they did manage to get the scroll they were looking for.

The girl was strapped to a heart monitor with a drip, because of dehydration and lack of vitamins and protein in the body. She had also had to be force-fed too, she just hadn't woke up yet. She also had a tube sticking out of the lung and body, the other doctors had discovered she had fluid in the lung due to a collapsed lung. The girl also had various amounts of fractured bones all over her body. All Sakura needed to now was wait till she woke up.

When Sakura had taken her into the hospital the first time, she was in critical condition, she was worried she wouldn't last the night. The other doctors said she might not even last an hour. It just sickened her when she thought about how many times the girl might have been tortured.

She heard the door click open from behind her, Sakura looks round. Naruto was stood there, there were bandages wrapped round his head, arms and legs. He was using crutches for support. He smiles weakly. "How's it going, Sakura?" he asks, slowly limping into the room.

Sakura's brow narrowed at him "you shouldn't be up, you should be resting." she commenting "what brings you here?" she asks, tearing her eyes away from Naruto and landed on the sleeping girl.

"I came to see," he limped slowly over to Sakura, where she stood in front of the bed. "how you were doing, and" he looked down at the girl "how she was getting on"

"She's in stable condition at the moment, we just need to watch her just in case she wakes up. We've got to be careful when she wakes up though, she could go through trauma, or is already traumatised. We'll just have to wait and find out" Sakura answered, sympathising for the girl.

Naruto nods, his brow narrows. "But to think of what she's went through, it's…sickening" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Why would some sick bastard do that? Did making her suffer make others happy?" Naruto shook his head "I know we were meant to get that scroll. But I don't know who stole it, and I don't know who did that to that girl. But…" he looked down at the girls face "I promise you, if you can hear me, that I will find out who did it, and end them" he vowed.

Sakura slowly turned round to him, her eyes showing shock. "Naruto…" she whispered. But he wasn't listening, he was just staring at her face. A smile formed on her face "right" she nods. "We'll do it together"

* * *

Later that night, after Naruto had left. Sakura was left on her own, sitting on a small brown stool. Her face in her hands, sleeping. The girl on the bed began to stir uneasily. Her brow arched upward slightly, as if to say is was in pain. But, the arch slowly disappeared when amber eyes fluttered open.

The girls eyes drifted around the room, confusion clouding over. She begins to sit up, ignoring the protests in her muscles. But still, she showed no emotion. Her head rotates to the left, then the right and back again. Until those amber eyes landed on the sleeping rosette.

A memory flashed through her head. It was when she was chained up, the girl that took her away. That pink haired stranger. Her _saviour_. Amber eyes narrow at the girl, she opens her mouth to say something but stops when she feeling something tugging on her. She slams her mouth shut, gritting her teeth and look over at what it might be.

Her amber eyes narrow even more, there are cables sticking out of her. She reaches out to grab it, but winces, realising there was a tube sticking out of her chest. "!" she winces when she wraps her fingers round the tube. How could she have not noticed that? She didn't know herself…

She was about to rip it out, when the rosette began to woke up. Sakura lifts her head up, rubbing her eyes before looking up at the girl. Her apple green orbs widen "y-you're away!" she gasps, standing up quickly, also knocking the stool over making it clatter with the ground.

The girl winces at the loud noise. "Sorry…" Sakura mutters, picking the stool back up. Her eyes drift to where the girls hand was. "No! You cant take that out! Not yet!" she gasps, grabbing her hand and pulling it off.

The girl froze, her head slowly looking up at Sakura. A dark look lurked in her amber eyes. "Remove your hand immediately" she demands coldly in a thick voice.

"O-oh! Right, sorry…" Sakura mumbles, slowly removing her hands. "But please, lie back down, you need time to recover" she says. The girl glares at her. Sakura shook her head "if you don't listen to me, I'll have to force you" she says, trying to reason.

She eyed Sakura wearily, before slowly falling back down onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, the other doctors had removed the tube that was in her lung. The other nurses had healed up the gap where the tube was, so it was fully healed over, as well as her lung. They had also taken the drip away, so all she was attached to now was the heart monitor.

The doctors were amazed that she managed to wake up, _and_ heal that quickly. The fractured bones in her body were fully healed and there was just bruises on the skin, which was healing and an inhuman speed.

Sakura, however, was relieved that the girl made it. Though they had still not managed to get her name yet, she was overjoyed. She was actually going to ask for the girls name, accompanied by Naruto thought.

Once the nurses and doctors had fled the room. The two friends entered the room. Their eyes on the Amber eyed girl. She was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall opposite her. "Excuse me" Sakura said, smiling warmly at the girl.

The amber eyed girl slowly looks round at the two "what?" she says, rather harshly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and this here is my friend, Naruto Uzumaki. We were the ones who rescued you from that…that hideout. But, can you tell me your name?" she asks sweetly.

The girl snorts when she hears Sakura say _'rescued'_. "My name?" Sakura nods "I am known by the name, experiment four." she answered.

Sakura blinked "n-no name, you were just an experiment?" she gasped.

Experiment four shook her head "I was also called by the name, Kurono. I belong to the dark" she muttered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "who said you belonged to the dark?" he asks.

Kurono looks over at him "that is what I was called and named with. It is the very meaning of my name. Belonging to the dark." she says.

"Who named you that!" Naruto yelled "no one should _belong_ to anything. Who called you experiment four! What about your family!" he yelled, pointing at her.

Kurono stared hollowly at him. "Who named me this?" Naruto and Sakura nod eagerly "Orochimaru"

A cold sweat formed on the bodies of Sakura and Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Ohhh! It's getting good! Please review me! And you'll get a magic cookie from Gaara!

**Gaara: I have nothing to do with this, Rin.**

**Rin-Gaarafan: Oh shucks, don't be so modest, you know you love me! ;)**

**Gaara: You're dead… -tries to use sand coffin-**

**If you don't review I'LL DIE! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL GAARA HOBO!**

**Gaara: DIE!**


End file.
